His Witch
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: For the first time in years, sixteen he was assuming if he did his math correctly in his head, Tate left cold dread bubble in his stomach.


disclaimer; I do not own American Horror Story, Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

* * *

Tate followed Stefan and Elena through the hallways, searching for Bonnie and Damon. The vampire they had been looking for popped up around the corner but there was no little witch.

"Where's Bonnie?" asked Elena, fear for her friend echoing in the tone of her voice.

"She's busy."

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded. Tate had never seen him so aggressive towards his brother. But thinking on it, Tate really didn't care about them. Damon was making some half ass excuse when Stefan shouted at him. "Damn it Damon, where is she!?"

"She's doing what needs to be done."

That response didn't sit well with Tate. He rushed Damon, slamming him against a set of lockers. "Where is she?" he asked. Icy blue eyes met dark brown ones. Damon knew evil, he had seen and experienced it. But Tate; something about him told him that his form of evil was far darker than Damon's own.

"The cafeteria."

Tate loosened his hold just as Stefan and Elena headed towards the location, leaving him with the elder Salvatore. He really never liked him.

"I'd kill you," he began and watched Damon's eyes sparkle with amusement. "But killing you would mean I'd have to go against the little sorceress. But I can still do this," he cut off and snapped Damon's neck with an emotionless mask upon his face. The elder vampire slumped to the ground and Tate turned, heading towards the cafeteria.

If the enchantress was going to die, it was going to be by his hands with his blood in her system.

"BONNIE! BONNIE NO!"

He paused mid-step. He blurred towards Elena's voice and found her banging on the door of the cafeteria.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Bonnie," the doppelganger whispered as she kept slamming her palm against the doors. "Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie!"

The younger vampire turned to the other. "She locked herself and Klaus in the room." Stefan explained. "She's going to kill herself to keep Elena safe."

No.

The little witch was his. She didn't belong to the doppelganger. He laid claim to her years ago, before her witchy powers kicked in. When he was her first kiss. When he manipulated her into blood bonding herself to him.

She was his. She didn't die without his permission.

For the first time in years, sixteen he was assuming if he did his math correctly in his head, Tate left cold dread bubble in his stomach. His dead heart felt heavier and he blurred forth, slamming his elbow into the doors. They didn't even even budge. He snarled and tried again.

"Tate!" Stefan called. He grabbed him and watched his dark eyes showed an emotion he didn't think was possible.

Fear.

"Bonnie!" cried Elena and the two watched through the window as Bonnie turned to them, green eyes glassy, blood trailing down her nose and a small smile on her face before her back straightened and she slumped to the ground. Electric sparks flew everywhere and the lights blacked out.

Tate tore from Stefan, slamming himself against the doors which opened from the impact and he was by the witch's side, cradling her body. He didn't care for Klaus, he was gone.

"No," he whispered and cupped her cheek. It was so cold against his own frigid palm. Her eyes were dark, no light in those emerald depths. He leaned down, hoping to find a pulse, something.

There was none.

"No! Don't you dare!" he yelled down at her, his hands grabbing her shoulders. "Don't you die on me Bonnie! Don't you die! Bonnie!"

Elena was crying, he could hear her sobs over his yelling, smell her tears. He brought his hand up and was about to bite into his wrist when a hand clamped over it and he found Damon shaking his head. Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down as the elder brother pried his witch from his arms.

"No!" he pulled from Stefan's hold and flew at Damon but the vampire turned and he paused, seeing the look in his eyes.

Anger.

Like he ruined something for Damon.

What was he could possibly have killed. The vampire had killed his witch. Damon kept going, heading towards his car, shouting instructions for Stefan to get Elena out. Damon was about to pop the trunk when Tate spoke.

"Give her here."

"Why?"

"She's mine," he said with a possessive tone. Damon scoffed.

"Fine," he said and was about to hand her over when he paused. "Get in the car first."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" snapped Damon.

Tate complied and did as he was told, getting in the back. Damon bent down and handed him the deceased witch. Tate held her throughout the entire ride, his face buried in her hair and his fingers gliding along her skin.

"We're here," Damon announced and Tate glanced up. The Witch House?

"Why are we here?"

"Just come on," Damon scoffed and he nodded, walking with him. They made their way downstairs and Tate found candles surrounding the place, supplies, a make-shift bed and Bonnie's favorite books and grimoires.

"What is this?" he asked placing Bonnie on the blankets, her head nestled on the pillows.

Before Damon could answer, a soft gasp of breath came from the seemingly dead witch. Dark brown eyes met moss green and Tate didn't care if he was showing weakness, he bent down and planted a kiss upon her lips, cupping her cheek tenderly. He pulled back and allowed her to sit up. Once she said, he went back to looking at her face, searching her eyes.

He found the light he had grown to like.

"She had to die to get Klaus off her trail." Damon said and Tate looked back at him. The blue eyed vampire smirked. "I was going to have Baby Gilbert watch her but I don't think you're gonna allow that."

Tate's eyes darkened at the mention of Jeremy. Damon shook his head and smiled as he turned to the confused witch. "We'll come to you. There's a laptop for outside communication. Skype only."

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered. She couldn't believe she was saying that to Damon.

"Don't thank me Judgey," he said with a wave of his hand. "Remember that I Owe You? Consider it half way repaid."

Then he was gone, leaving Bonnie with Tate. She looked at him and found he looked like a lost child, a small ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Tate met her eyes, caressing her cheek, feeling the warmth and feeling relief as the dread slowly died in his stomach. "Because you're mine. You always have been," he answered and captured her lips in another kiss, this one showing just how much he meant it. His teeth bit into her skin, drinking the blood that entered his mouth, tasting her with his tongue. He carded his fingers in her hair, removing the bun she wore and let her hair fall over her shoulders. He pressed her onto the bed and trapped her there before pulling back, knowing she had to breath.

"I'm not yours," she said, trying to deny her hammering heart and the desire curling her stomach.

"You say that now," the vampire about her said and began trailing kisses up and down her shoulder and neck before looking into her eyes once more. "But you'll come to your senses one day. You'll learn that you're mine."

He would wait. He had been waiting for eleven years for her to become a witch and he would wait longer for her to dip into the darkness. To taste the seductive nature of black magic and let him corrupt her until all he had of the old Bonnie Bennett was her loyalty and her blood and body.

A wicked smile graced his lips later on that night as she rested beside him. He looked up skyward.

"I know you hear me Shelia," he called out and took a lock of dark hair between his fingers. "She's mine. You can't shield her from me forever."

Shelia Bennett watched the vampire who had been obsessed with her grandchild since her childhood and steadied herself.

She could die another time before she let him blacken her Bonnie's soul.


End file.
